Big Girls Don't Cry
by teleporttomich
Summary: Hermione Granger has it all... a great boyfriend, a nice job, and a supportive family and friends. But when a letter comes in the middle of the night will that threaten everything she has worked for?
1. Apologize

A/N: Yay! I have finished this prologue in two days! I think that is a record for me, but anyways, I still haven't decided if I am going to write an epilogue but I think that I will have made a decision by Friday. Until then, enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Heck no Harry Potter isn't mine that right belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own these lyrics either these belong to OneRepublic.

Quick Note: Please disregard Deathly Hallows when you are reading this (just to clear up the confusion).

* * *

Prologue- **Apologize**

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

Hermione Jane Granger stared out in space as she saw her boyfriend, of 13 months, making out with her good friend and co-worker Lavender Brown. No tears fell as she slowly let herself out of his flat. Once she was outside, she looked down at her watch, '12:10 PM' it read; she started chewing on her bottom lip as she thought of what she could do with her _vacant _lunch break.

She apparated outside of her building and walked inside, "Now, now why is Hermione back here at the office. You can't be done with lunch _already_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned toward the source of that voice, "No, Draco I have not finished my lunch- come to think of it- I have not even _had _my lunch. I was thinking about finishing it in my office-"

Draco waved his hand, cutting her off. "Look I have no lunch partner neither do you. So what do you say the snake offers the brave lion a bite to eat?" He asked offering his hand as well as an invitation.

Hermione sighed, "As long as the snake does not bite... the lion accepts."

* * *

As they sat together in relative silence, Hermione thought back to what she saw in Ron's flat. 'How could he do this to me?' She tried to keep her tears at bay as she chopped up her grilled chicken; she looked up at Draco, who was busy conversing with the waitress. She then started thinking back to when Draco started working for the company. 

_And I hear what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down_

After a few months of being closely watched, Draco was allowed back into the wizarding community by the Minister, however; few were willing to accept him back into the the Wizarding world. As the War became more and more violent, the Malfoys began to slip away into the obscurity that is neutralitity. People began to die, and yet the Malfoys stayed hidden, including Draco's arranged fiance Pansy Parkinson and her parents. Once the War was over and Voldemolt had been defeated, the Malfoys realized that their lives were in danger if they were to stay in England. So they decided to relocate to Brazil and with the help of the Brazilian Ministry of Magic, they were able to avoid exposure adn certain death from grungeful ex-Death Eaters and the relatives of the victims they helped kill. After 16 months of isolation, they had move back into their prestigous Manor; under the careful eye of hundreds of Aurors who had heard of the bounties placed upon the Malfoys- specifically Draco and Lucius.

Hermione looked at the Malfoy heir; the War had changed him. Gone was the egocentric, narcissist, I'm-holier-than-thou attitude (at least for the most part) in its place was a guy who had realized that he is no better than the wizard next to him. "Hermione? Hello; did the brightest witch of this century step out and not leave a memo?"

Hermione snapped her head in his direction, "I'm sorry Draco. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Draco shrugged, "Well, let me in on what you're thinking- especially if it'll help me beat you." He smiled as he spoke.

Hermione slowly shook her head, "No I don't want to trouble you with my girl issues."

Draco scoffed and waved his hand, "Bullocks Hermione; girl issues are still issues. Come on, I won't judge you- at least not out loud.

_But wait..._

_You tell that you're sorry _

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

Hermione chuckled once she saw him pleading, "I guess," but Hermione's face turned serious as tears silently began to fall, "it's just that its Ron. I caught him snogging Lavender when I went to his flat to have lunch with him." As Hermione began to confess her situation, Draco's blood began to boil.

'How in the _hell_ could Weasel do that to her?' Lavender wasn't in the best terms when it came to their office- at every party she ended up snogging (or worse) someone's signifanct other. Draco remembered when Lavender tried to come on to him at their annual Easter gathering; he shuddered at the thought now.

"...I mean- am I ugly? That must be it, my appearance has dropped since we first got together- that's why he cheated on me." Draco placed both hands on her petite ones.

"Look Hermione, Wea-I mean Ron is an arsehole; he doesn't realize what he has right in front of him. You're a diamond in the rough," he smiled but Hermione started laughing,

"Wait? 'Diamond in the rough?' I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy was using muggle sayings to cheer me up."

"Well, I never thought I'd never have Hermione Granger to myself." Hermione was about to comment when the waitress came up to them with their bill. Hermione began to pull out Galleons for her lunch when Draco just stared at her in disbelief, "What exactly are you doing Hermione?"

"Oh? Just paying for..." the look that Hermione was receiving made her silent, while Draco just shook his head in shock.

"_I _asked you to lunch, therefore its _my _bill. Don't worry about it okay?" She nodded, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks as she put her money away. After Draco finished paying for the meal and leaving the waitress a very generous tip, the two walked out of the resturant arm-in-arm.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Draco looked down at the witch on his arm, which was being used to block out the sunlight in her face. He smiled but as Ron's face flashed into his mind; his face turned into a scowl. 'He is a complete and utter fool. I swear on Merlin's beard, if I knew where he lived, I'd go over there and teach him a few things myself.' Hermione stopped a look of shock plastered on her face. Draco stopped, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No its just that Lavender has a meeting that I'm suppose to be watching over and Ron is probably going to be waiting for me since I never showed up. I can't go to my flat; that'll be the first place he looks if he hasn't already. He'll go to Harry and Ginny's if I don't go to work."

Draco bit his lip in deep thought then put his arms around her waist. "Don't worry about it, everything will be okay."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new) _

_Yeah yeah_

POP Both of them apparated in front of a glorious mansion, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her up the front stairs. He let them in and began to guide her toward the living room. He set her down and smiled, "You can stay here until you're ready to face him. How does that sound?"

Hermione looked up at Draco, tears falling from her face fro the second time that day, "Thank you, Draco. I don't know how I can repay you."

Draco shook his head, "You don't have to. I'll let Jack that you weren't feeling well; and I made you go home. Just rest and relax; a library is down the hall, first door on the left." Draco placed a kiss upon Hermione's forehead and went out the front door.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?" Ron's irrate voice could be heard throughout the third floor.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down. A co-worker of hers, who she went to lunch with, said that she became ill and he escorted her home-"

"HE?! WHO THE HELL IS 'HE'?" Jack O'Connor, a usually calm guy, began to lose his patience with the youngest boy Weasley.

"Look, _sir, _she went out to lunch with a co-worker. Last time I checked, however, she was looking forward to having lunch with you since this is your first week home in about three months."

Ron began to blush, "Something came up- so what you're just going to to let one of your best employees walk off the job?"

Jack's patience just ran out, he stood up and even though Ron stood close to 6'5", Jack stood to 6'10". "You will _not _come in here and demand to see an employee that is not even _here_. Then you insinuate that I don't know how to run my own business? You can leave, Mr. Weasley. Draco!"

Draco's head appeared in the doorway, "Yes, boss?"

Jack's face was filled with disdain as he spoke, "Please escort Mr. Weasley off the premises." Draco stood behind Ron as he started walking toward the elevator.

"You know... personally I think Hermione is more attractive than Lavender but I guess it's your personal preference, right?"

Ron rounded on Draco, wand drawn, "What did you say Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, "I think its dumb to have a relationship with Hermione then waste it away on a slut like Lavender."

Ron dropped his was, his face filled with disgust. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course because Hermione _didn't _see you and Lavender snogging on your couch this afternoon." Ron's eyes widened as the elevator he got on began going down.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah_

Hermione sighed contently inside the Malfoy's library; whenever Draco got back she was going to have to ask him if she could borrow some books. _Tap tap tap _Hermione looked at the owl in the window and recognized it as Ron's owl. Her stomach dropped as she knew that it wouldn't take Ron long to owl her. As she let the owl in and took the piece of parchment off its leg, the owl immediately took off.

_Hermione,_

_Where the hell are you? I need to talk to you. Draco thinks that you saw something that you obviously didn't see. You know where I am at. _

_Ron_

Hermione scoffed and tore up the letter. She looked at her watch: '4:35 PM.' She stared into the fireplace and walked over to it; after activating it she placed some Floo Powder inside, stuck her head inside and yelled "Ronald Weasley's Flat." After the sensation of having only her head go through the Floo Network, she focused in seeing Ron's living room. Before she opened her mouth to cry out Ron's name, she started hearing moans and groans near her.

Once the moans and groans stopped, Lavender got up with Ron right behind her. "Will you ever dump her?"

Ron nodded, "Soon baby; you just have to be patient." Hermione's eyes began to well with tears as she watched her boyfriend and her co-worker share a heated kiss before Lavender departed. She sniffed very loudly causing Ron to turn around. "Hermione!" He was surprised to say the least. "How long have you been there?"

Hermione shook her head, "Long enough to know that this relationship is over Ronald. Goodbye." She stepped out of the fireplace and back into the library unbeknownst to her someone was watching her.

"You don't deserve that; you deserve someone who will love you for you not just your intelligence." Hermione spun around shocked to see Draco standing there.

"Oh really?" she sniffed, "And who would be worthy of being with me?" Draco walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands.

"Me," he softly brushed his lips against hers. "Just give me one chance." Hermione looked down at the floor and then back into those deep gray eyes- once filled with hate and malice, now filled with love and desire.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, one chance." Draco smiled as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yay! I'm finished... or am I? Honestly I don't know if I am going to write an epilogue depicting Hermione and Draco's lives post-breakup, but I knew that I had to do this one because I really wanted to let you guys know how I felt their relationship would begin (and then end... but that's later in the story). You've read this... now review!

CalisOwnCaliGrown (Jasmine)


	2. Realization

A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoy this fiction this will be a one-shot but it will be stretched to two to three parts (not quite sure yet).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I DO NOT own these lyrics to the song "Big Girls Don't Cry" that right belongs to Fergie.

* * *

Chapter 1- **Realization**

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now _

As Hermione Granger lay with her boyfriend of seven months, Draco Malfoy, her mind began to wonder. 'He's been acting very strange lately. Even though Voldemolt is gone, ex-Death Eaters appear at my home pleading me to let them talk to Draco. Why the hell should I? He's given up that lifestyle way before Voldemolt dropped dead. Even his father has righted his wrongs.'

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

He stirred softly to rouse Hermione out of her thoughts. 'You know nothing of what goes on once he leaves those doors! He is not your son; therefore, you can not be his mummy!' The nagging voice in her head began to rise.

'Well why not? He sleeps in my bed, eats out of my pantries, besides I'm his girlfriend I believe I have a right to know what he does!' The practical side of her began to counter back.

'You can not be honestly be that narrow minded, can you? Look at Harry! He's gone for nine months out of the year and yet Ginny stays true to him, and they're married! Yet just because you've shagged Malfoy you think that justifies you knowing his every move? Well it doesn't darling.'

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace and serenity_

_Peck, peck, peck _

Hermione looked towards the window, where she assumed an owl would be- it was. Although it wasn't Harry's Hedwig or Ron' Pig. This one was huge and black- it blended in with the night so well except for its piercing yellow eyes. In a dream-like trance, she rose up and opened the window for the owl. He flew right to the top of her headboard and looked upon Hermione with those yellow eyes. The letter that hung from its leg slid off and without waiting for a treat the owl took off into the night. Hermione closed the window and proceeded to pick up the letter, only it wasn't addressed to her.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy 1133 Bridgerest Ave. London, England Second Floor Third Window _Hermione gasped as she recognized the neat scrawl upon the parchment: this was a letter from Hogwarts. She glanced back at her sleeping lover. She flipped the letter over a few time contemplating what she should do. 'Maybe you should sneak a peek then re-seal it. He'll never know the difference.' She nodded as she quickly opened the letter and pulled out the enclosed items.

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As you may already know the Potions Professor that taught this past term has decided to leave us. I am aware that you have just graduated University with a degree in Master of Potions- Educational. I think that you would be a great addition to this staff. So I am formally offering the position of Potions Professor years 1-7. I am confident since you scored well on your own N.E.W.T.S that you would have no problem teaching the N.E.W.T.S. level. As with the responsibility of Potions Professor comes the responsibility of Head of House. Now I realize you would be a first year Head of House (if you accept) but again I am sure you can handle the responsibilities with no problems. _

_As I write this, I am aware of your relationship with a Miss Hermione Granger. I am also aware of the fact that she has accepted the Transfiguration position at Nimitz Academy in the United States. _

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_I surely will understand if you do not want to take the position because of the relationship. But if you want to think about it then enclosed is your lesson plans for the years throughout the first semester (second semester you will be on your own). I await your response by the end of the month. _

_Minerva McGonagall- Headmistress of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry _

By the time Hermione finished reading the letter, tears were streaked down her face and she was shaking.

_It's time to be a big girl now _

_And big girls don't cry_

She looked from the letter to Draco, and then again. 'Why would he do this to me? I thought he was going to the States with me, so that way we could get married. Why would he not tell me? I thought he loved me!' She looked at him, sleeping peacefully; she placed the letter on his side of the bed. She began to pack an overnight bag- she glanced at her clock. '12:30 AM' She bit her lip in deep thought before throwing some more clothes inside. Once she had finished, she lugged the bag over her should and began to walk towards her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it inside.

The amber flames instantly changed to emerald flames. She stepped inside and with one look towards bedroom door, she shouted her destination.

"Ginny and Harry Potter's loft."

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now I realized that Hermione is very OOC but I just wanted to try a different side of her, because every independent girl has her insecurities and I made hers her confidence in the relationship. Now it is a Sunday which means tomorrow I have school tomorrow and for the next 4 days after that. I maybe able to update that Friday since we have a football game that Thursday, but I'm not making any promises. Hopefully I can update before next Sunday… I think that's a decent deadline for me. 

READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Moving On

**This is not the new chapter (for those that have read this story before)... check out the first chapter... which is the prolouge!!**

A/N: Hello again! I know that its been a while since I've updated, but I just had surgery and I've been at home for the past week and I FINALLY got time to write (with all the schoolwork that I had). So I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I DO NOT own these lyrics. These belong to Fergie.

QAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQA

Chapter 2- **Moving On**

_The path that I'm walking _

_I must go alone_

She stumbled out of the fireplace and into the living room of her best friends. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the lack of light inside. She began to move slowly through the loft, carefully avoiding the furniture that was strategically in place. As she exited the living room, she took note of the fact that her friends' bedroom light was still on.

'Probably up to those nocturnal activites no doubt.' Just as Hermione walked towards Harry and Ginny's bedroom door, Draco awoke from a startling dream. At least when he was asleep, because once he awoke, the dream failed to establish itself in his retentive memory. He looked around for his brown- haired goddess and was disappointed when she wasn't near him.

He rolled out of bed, and his feet his the floor with a soft rustle; he looked down and let out a loud curse. As he picked up the letter and saw the recognizable scrawl- he also realized that Hermione saw the letter as well. He threw down the letter in a haste to find her. Once he could not find her, he knew of only one place that she would go this late at night. His thoughts begant to wonder as to how he would explain this to her. He had gone after the job right before he and Hermione had graduated from University. He didn't want it anymore: the job- no matter how prestigous- was not worth losing her over.

_I must take baby steps til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have an happy ending do they?_

_And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay_

"Do you love him?" Ginny's question was unexpected, as Hermione stumbled through an answer.

"Why? Of- yes... I love him." Hermione stared at her best friend, who began shaking her head in a cynical way.

"Are you sure, 'Mione? I mean he went for a job! It's not as though he cheated on you- he's trying to better himself and you. You said it yourself that it's been hard for him to get a job especially since the Death Eater Trials just ended. Go home, talk to him. Maybe there's a logical explanation behind all this." Just as Ginny finished her statement, both women heard the roar of the flames coming from the living room. Hermione nodded as she started towards the door.

"Well, now or never."

_I hope you know I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

Draco began moving through the dimly lit living room that housed the infamous Boy (now Man) Who Lived and his wife Mrs. Ginevra Weasley-Potter. He stopped moving as a door ahead of him opened up and revealed a figure. "Hermione?" He called out into the darkness, as the figure came toward him, he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry love. Minerva just offered me the job, I just realized that I wasn't even considering taking the job. I should've told you- I realize that and it was stupid. Hermione?" As the figure came closer, Draco's heart sank considerably- that was not Hermione.

A mass of jet black hair appeared and Draco had to supress a rude comment that lay upon his tongue. Instead he smirked at the wide eyed wizard. "Honestly Potter trying to listen in on my conversation? And I thought Gryffindors were known for their respect of other people's privacy. For shame." Harry first blushed then his brows came together in mock anger.

"Hey Malfoy I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way. Wow if I would've known before- I would have married you instead of Ginny." Sarcasm dripped from his mouth as he said that.

"Draco?" a small voice said from behind him. Draco spund around at the soudn of the voice and was met face-to-face with Hermione.

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

"Hermione..." Draco breathed out; he embraced her and as he felt her cringe, Draco's heart couldn't help but sink a little. "Hermione... I'm sorry." Draco confessed after the two split apart; while Harry went back into his bedroom, Draco continued. "I should've told you about the job offer but since you were so excited about the move to the States, I decided to keep it to myself. I regret that; our relationship is based off of trust and I betrayed one of the foundations-"

"Draco... shut up love." Hermione's abrupt tone made Draco shut mouth quickly. "Yes you've screwed up, you realized that and I've forgiven you for that. However... recent events have come up that make me question whether or not you want to be in this relationship with me. Ex-Death Eaters show up at random hours of the day and night demanding to speak with you. What the hell is that Draco? I thought that _that _part of your life was over?"

"It is!"

"Then why are they coming Draco?" Draco sighed in defeat, "I dunno the exact reason why they are coming but I do have an idea. Before the Dark Lord fell, my father suggested to him that there should be an hier to his throne, if such a case as with what happened with Potter happened again, until he came back to full power. The Dark Lord agreed. The Dark Lord agreed. So they had all the younger Death Eaters, most were the kids of older Death Eaters, duel each other to claim the title of hier and I ended up victorious." Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the news.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" Draco shrugged.

"Dunno again- didn't see the significance of getting you all worked up over nothing."

"But Draco this isn't nothing. I could be targeted because of this."

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to _

_'Cause I wanna hold yours too_

Draco shook his head at her assumption. "No, you won't be, trust me the Death Eaters left are the few that can't do much of anything alone and wouldn't even be considered a threat together." Hermione shook her head furiously, tears threatening to spill over.

"How could say that Draco Malfoy when there are men out there willing to kill me just because of my blood?"

"But they won't- 'Mione... don't cry."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione turned her back to Draco. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

Hermione said in a whisper like voice. Draco, realizing where he was, spoke very lowly.

"WHAT? Why?" Hermione turned back to him.

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center _

"Draco... I love you... really I do but with the way things have been going, I just don't think we'll make it." Draco's eyes instantely filled with tears.

"Mione don't say that, you- you don't know what you're saying please." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry Draco. I can't do this anymore. Please go home. I'll be there in the morning to collect my things." Upon hearing Hermione's voice change from teary and morose to dry and monotone, Draco knew that that was it- he had lost. He began moving towards the fireplace when he turned back to Hermione.

"I was going to ask you to marry me Mione, once we were in the States- I wanted to wait and get out of England but I guess that won't be happening now will it?" As Draco threw in the Floo powder and left, Hermione's eyes burned with tears that she refused to let fall. She knew that she had to do that to ensre that her life was perfect as possible.

QAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQA

A/N: Whoo! Finished! Yay! First off I want to say thank you for my reviewers from the first chapter. To all those that haven't reviewed... REVIEW... I want to know what you thought of this story be it good or bad... the only thing I ask is that you sign your reviews because if you leave a wonderful review (or a horrible flame) I want to be able to comment on it (or question your sanity) on the said topic. Hope you guys enjoyed this!!

CalisOwnCaliGrown (Jasmine)


	4. She Breaks He falls

A/N: Yay! I am finally updating! I know it has been a while since this story has been updated but it is finally here!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Psh… heck no; I don't own Harry Potter. The following song lyrics do not belong to me either.

Epilogue- She breaks… He falls

Draco's POV-

_It feels so different being here_

_I was so used to being next to you_

_Life for me is not the same,_

_There's no one to turn to _

I flip over the letter that was addressed to me with slight interest. _To Draco Lucius Malfoy and Guest, _I smirk at the guest part and open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_You have been invited to the re-reading of the vows by Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Weasley- Potter. This even will take place on July 14__th__ at 2pm at 1533 Hunters Hut Ct. Please RSVP with the number of guests that will be attending (include yourself) by March 15__th__. We look forward to seeing you!_

I scan the letter once more, taking note of where exactly it will be taking place when I see a small note at the bottom of the letter:

_Have you talked to Hermione since you know… well I think she's in trouble. Harry_

My eyebrows twitch as I read the last line over and over. 'She's in trouble? Maybe…but then again I doubt it, besides her business is not some place that I should be meddling in.' I begin chewing on my lip while writing a reply when I feel two small arms wrap around my waist. I shudder with disgust as I feel kisses being placed upon my back.

"Drakie-poo, are you cold," her voice is like nails to a chalkboard.

'How the hell did I sleep with her?' "I thought you were going to be gone by morning?" She laughed loudly; I tried to repress the coffee that was attempting to come back up but to no avail. Her shriek made my dog come into the room and being howling in pain. After I cleaned myself up and let that sorry excuse of a woman out of my house, I began to address the letter that managed not to get soiled by my earlier actions.

_Harry, _

_I hope all is well. As for my RSVP, it will be I and myself only that will attend your second wedding (of sorts). As for Hermione, I talked to her about two months ago. She seemed fine; his name is Daniel- although I did not meet him the way she describe him made me want to beat the shit out of him. If she's any type of trouble (and that's a big if), that Daniel will be the cause of it: I saw a bruise on her shoulder (it seemed like a thumb print but I'm not too sure). When's the last time you talked to her- since you're so concerned. D_

I bite my lip in hesitation as I reconsider mailing the letter. As I send my owl out for a mid-morning flight, I go back up into my room which was in shambles. I shake my head in shame as I begin to pick up what remained of my clothes; _I really need to get over her._

_I don't know why I let it go too far, _

_Starting over- it's so hard._

_Seems like everywhere I try to go,_

_I keep thinking of you. _

Hermione's POV-

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me_

My hand rubs cautiously over my now bulging stomach. Daniel begins to stir and I realize that I need to get up before he does- he likes his breakfast on the table as he comes downstairs. I waddle my way into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on as I hear Daniel being his daily routine before he goes to work. I stare out of the window, aimlessly I'm rubbing my stomach- Draco. No paternity test needed- I _know _he is the father. I was thankful that I placed that disillusionment charm on myself before going to that market- I don't think I could have explained to him that this was his child that I was carrying.

Once we met up, my eyes could never connect with his and that' when I realized… I still loved him. He asked me why I didn't move to the States like I had planned and I stood there dumbfounded. I couldn't actually tell him that I was five months pregnant with his child… could I? So I told him the only other logical reason… Daniel. His eyes bore a hole into my soul filling me with his plan and remorse, as I began to explain exactly who Daniel was to me. He nodded to me and placed his hand his on my shoulder and told me goodbye- I apparated directly home and commence to cry my eyes out. I thought I was over him- I had moved on, Daniel was in my life.

'How as naïve of you to think that just because you have another guy in your life does not mean the last one you had is automatically cast out of your mind and life. Besides you're carrying his child! Of course those feeling have not gone away! _Tap tap tap _A black regal owl stood perched on my windowsill. I rushed to the window and let him in. After I received the note and fed him a spare piece of toast, I sat down and read the note.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to announce the re-reading vows ceremony of Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Weasley-Potter on July 14__th__ at 2pm. The address for this ceremony is 1533 Hunters Hut Ct. Please RSVP to either Harry or Ginny with the number of guests that will be with you by March 15__th__. We look forward to seeing you. _

I smiled as I reread the letter memorizing the date, time and location. That's when I noticed a small note at the bottom of the letter as I was about it up.

_Hermione, _

_I know something is wrong with you…I just don't know what it is. I wish you would talk to me and trust me like you used to. Hopefully I'll see you at the ceremony… We can talk there. RSVP soon. _

_  
Harry_

I try not to let the tears, that are filling my eyes, spill out but it was no use. As I search for a piece of parchment and a quill, Daniel's footsteps echo throughout the house as he stomps down the stairs. I stare at him as he drinks his coffee, "Where the hell is my food, woman?" I rush to the skillet where his pancakes are and slide them onto his favorite plate. As the rest of the food is being placed on his plate, Daniel begins to lose his patience. I rush out of the kitchen, letter still in hand into my "office." I pull out that half a piece of parchment and begin to write Harry a quick note.

_Harry…_

_You're right there is something wrong with me- I'm pregnant. Yes the father is Draco, and no he doesn't know. Will I tell him? I don't know. Your ceremony is a week before my due date… but I will still go ahead and RSVP for myself. Daniel will not be able to make it… I'm sorry. I'll talk to you more at the ceremony._

_Hermione_

I slip the piece of parchment onto my owl. As she took off into the morning sky, I couldn't help but wonder what was Draco was doing.

Draco's POV-

_How do I breathe_

_Without you here by my side?_

_How will I see_

_When your love brought me to the light?_

_Where do I go?_

_When your heart's where I lay my head?_

I walk back into my office with my whore of a secretary staring lustfully after me. I shut the door and let my jacket find its way to my couch. I stare out past the London lights towards the loft where Hermione used to stay. I think back to the time when we first got together- how much she was skeptical of the relationship and the concept of _us. _She was right- in the end. _Knock knock knock _I turn toward the door and grant the intruder of my thoughts access to my office. The visitor is not someone I would expect to see. "Gin-Ginny? What are you doing here?" The scrawny red-head from my Hogwarts days had filled out since then. She seemed a bit uneasy to be in the den of a former Slytherin- not that I could blame her or anything.

She took a deep breath to compose herself then began to speak. "I think Hermione is being abused." That statement was not something I expected to say the least; after scorgifying the Firewhiskey from my shirt and desk, I responded.

"How can you be so sure? And why would you come to me with this information?" She seemed stunned by my response.

"Come on, Draco… I know all about your suppressed feelings- Harry told me. Daniel knows nothing about you- your relationship with Hermione anyways- you could be the perfect person to intervene. Besides… she's pregnant with your child."

I refill my glass and down it, "I know I know. And that's exactly why I am not the 'perfect person to intervene.' Nobody knows this but I went to the market about two months ago and Hermione was there. Although she had place a disillusionment charm on her stomach I still saw the telltale signs of pregnancy. When I approached her, she was reluctant to talk to me and seemed shaky throughout our conversation. However, she made it clear that she didn't want to see me anymore- even though that was the first I had seen her in two months. And with that, I am and will not be your 'perfect' intervention."

Ginny was flabbergasted, "W-what do you mean? I thought you loved her? Don't you?"

I shook my head and sighed, "Don't mistake my willing to follow my ex-girlfriend's wishes as a lack of love. I still love Hermione, but I hurt her; she doesn't want to be with me or see me- I will respect that… now do you have anymore questions, Mrs. Potter?" Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she shook her head and let herself out of my office. I sighed to myself as I pour the third glass within 15 minutes- _look at what you're doing to us Hermione. _

_Girl I'm losin' my mind_

_Yes I made a mistake._

_I thought that you would be mine._

_Guess the joke was on me._

Hermione's POV-

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault_

_I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark_

_I can't say that I don't know that I am alive_

I lay on the ground, knowing that this is the life I chose for myself and my child. The blood from my nose is pooling onto the floor, staining it. My left eye is drawn to a slit; his shouts permeate throughout the house. I clutch my stomach in fear that he will come after her next. Once I hear the pop of knowing POP of apparation, the tears begin to fall freely. I lay there for a few moments, before getting myself up and going to the shower. My body becomes drenched in the sub-zero water, yet it feels warm against scalding hot body. As I try to inspect my body for more bruises with one eye. I hear a faint POP and the door busting open. I step out as quickly as my protruding stomach would allow and wrap myself in a towel.

Daniel's eyes are ablaze with lust and contempt, "You cleaning yourself up are ya? Well go ahead and lie down, let me fuck you then you can fix me something you eat." I flinch visibly as I hear his explicit verbal onslaught.

The Firewhiskey from his mouth choke me to near death as I spill out a response. "D-Daniel, you know very well that- the medi-wizard said that after 16 weeks we can not be… intimate." His normally calm demeanor disappeared, in its place- something I've seen too many times. In an instant the towel is ripped from my body and I am slammed to the ground. As the world around me begins to darken, I feel him thrust into me harshly.

After I regain conciseness, I rise up but immediately clutch my stomach in pain. After I empty out my stomach's contents, I crawl out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I hear Daniel's soft snores echo throughout the room; tears attempt to spill out of my eyes as I feel lukewarm liquid running down thighs. Once I enter my office, I pull out a piece of parchment and begin to write.

_Draco,_

_I realize that this letter may seem out of place and- it is. I need to talk to you- tomorrow at the market on Elizabeth: 4 o'clock. Please- I never thought I would say this, but I need you. When I ended everything, I truly believed that I would be better off without you- it seems that is not the case. Just please say you will come, remember: 4 pm, market on Elizabeth, tomorrow. _

_Hermione_

As I let out my owl for a late night flight, I slightly hope that the only person who can get me out of this hellhole will show up tomorrow.

_But you got what it takes to set me free_

_Oh you could mean everything to me_

Draco's POV-

'Why am I here? How do I know this letter is real? For all I know, she and Daniel could be having a laugh about this over their afternoon tea.' I slug through the March wind and continue towards the market. 'You know Hermione wouldn't do that to you. She has no reason to lie to you like that.' "Yeah, somehow I doubt that." I murmur to myself. As I approach the entrance, I see her- she doesn't look too good. She does not have a disillusionment charm on herself, so her pregnant belly was protruding out and her left eye was closed slightly. I stop once I get to her, my breath unsteady as I look upon her fragile frame.

"Draco-"her eyes lock with mine, pain and remorse spelled out in front of me. "I-I'm sorry." My lips attack hers as morality and sense of dignity leave my body. I can feel several pair of eyes upon us as my tongue demands entrance and she accepts. My hands cover her cheek and the small of her back; once the flame has been sparked, it must be put out.

Her caramel orbs burns with desire and regret as she begins to speak, "That wasn't supposed to happen- I-"

I look at her, a question bursting at the seams to get out. "Did you really want to break up with me?"

Tears immediately fill her eyes at the question, "Yes I did. Now that I think about it- I was being a naïve little girl who could decipher reality from a muggle fairy tale."

I look down upon her shaking frame and silence her with a peck on the lips. "Hermione, you thought you were doing the right thing at the time. Was I hurt? Bloody hell yea I was but I grew to respect your decision."

Tears continued to fall, "But that's the thing Draco- how do I know if I am making the right decision- getting back with you or staying with Daniel?" She pulled out my embrace and began to walk backwards.

"You don't 'Mione- that's the risk you have to willing to take- I promise you: I will never intentionally hurt you, if you give me another chance.'

Hermione shook her head, "That's exactly what Daniel said before hitting me across the face because his food wasn't the right temperature. 3 relationships, 3 failures, and 3 strikes you're out." I watched her pull out her wand and hold it out towards me. "He raped me! He killed our child! And now…" She drew her upon herself, "he's killed me too." Before I could intervene, she whispered, "Avada Kedvra" A bright green light appeared out of her wand and hit her in the chest. I ran up to her before she hit the ground. My eyes burn with tears as the medi-wizard from my arms. Once she was taken from my arms, I apparated to my place where I could join her.

A/N: Oh… SNAP!! I know people will pretty pissed at me… but I thought this was a fitting ending than if I would have had them get back together. This will be the end of "Big Girls Don't Cry" I've gotten positive feedback from this story and I thank each and every one of you who reviewed or alerted/favorited this story… I am forever grateful. Look out for another story… it will be HG/DM around New Year's. Happy Holidays!!

Btw... the following lyrics are from "How do I breathe?"- Mario (Draco's POV), and "Say it Right"- Nelly Furtado (Hermoine's POV).

CalisOwnCaliGrown


End file.
